La otra parte de Laney
by victoriaperez552
Summary: <html><head></head>Todos conocemos a Laney la bajita de Gorjband pero nadie conoce a su otra parte Lena... 100%Coney.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo**** 1 **

**Hola chicos aquí esta mi nuevo fic. La otra parte de Laney y bueno en este primer capitulo mostrare como fue que Laney logro tener otra parte.**

**¿ Como pasò?**

Laney era una chica muy feliz con su hermana mayor Lena una chica de cabello castaño con reflejos ámbar que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos marrones claros y siempre tenia un vestido de mangas que llegaban asta los codo, color azul suave y unas sandalias blancas.

Laney tenia unos 6 años cuando empezaron lo problemas, sus padres se estaban divorciando y como no se querían ver mas separando a Laney de su Hermana Lena que tenia 8 años.

Una semana después del divorcio Laney recibió la peor noticia su hermana Lena había muerto en un choque, Laney se deprimió tanto que dejo de ser feliz como lo era antes y su mamá que también estaba deprimida se encerró en su mundo ignorando que tenia una hija de 6 años que la necesitaba.

Laney después de todo lo que había pasado empezó a esconder sus sentimientos y no dejar de vivir aunque extrañase mucho a su hermana.

Un día en el colegio Laney estaba en su salón escribiendo lo que sentía y como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento pero sonó la campana de entrada y los chicos empezaron a entra.

Laney quien no quería que supieran de su hermana ya que todos pensaba que ella era hija única, entonces agarro el cuaderno y lo guardo en su bolso o eso ella pensaba.

Resulta que Laney en vez de guardar el cuaderno en su bolso se le callo y July mas linda y mas popular (N/A: July es la mala en mi historia y ella es la que va a dar el golpe final para que Laney tuviera su segunda parte) lo agarro y vio el secreto que a Laney le daba tanto dolor y como ella odiaba a Laney ya que ella se llevaba bien con todos y July no quería que otras chicas la apocaran hacia lo posible por hacerle daño y no le importaba si el daño que le causara seria muy grabe.

**Descripción**** de July.**

July era una chica de piel blanca, Cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos azules, estaba vestida con unos jeans ajustados, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra, en su cabello tenia un cintillo con un adorno en forma de corazón pequeño y usaba unas convers negras y para muchos chicos ella era muy bonita.

July era una chica mala ya que en su familia la mimaban mucho porque su familia era rica y bueno como ella creció pensando de que ella era la única que tenia que ser bonita y que todo el mundo la envidiara no dejaba que nadie la superada aunque las demás solo quieren tener bastantes amigos y no le importara las envidiaban o no.

Uno de sus objetivos era Laney ya que ella se llevaba muy bien con todos a pesar de sus problemas en casa y era la única chica que se acercaba a Corey Riffin eran como amigos ya que debes en cuando se sentaban hablar (N/A: En esta parte digamos que también empezó hacer amiga de Corey y luego conoce a los gemelos) y como no muchas chicas lo conseguían y una de ellas era July le quería hacer la vida imposible a Laney.

**Finalizada la Descripción.**

July no perdió el tiempo y llamo a sus "Amigos" (estúpidos que caen en se red y la siguen ciegamente) para hacerle la vida imposible a Laney.

July le mando un mensaje diciendo le " Te esperamos a la hora de la salida en la parte trasera de la escuela" Como no tenia firma Laney acepto.

**A la hora de la salida.**

Laney fue a la parte trasera de la escuela donde estaba July con un par de chicos y un par de chicas.

Laney_ ¿Para qué me llamaste? Dijo ingenua mente.

July_ para de volverte esto. Dijo mientras mostraba el cuaderno.

Laney_ ¿Donde lo encontraste?

July_ se te callo.

Laney_ bueno dame lo.

July_ si te alejas de Corey.

Laney_ ¿Que tiene que ver el aquí?

July_ pues que eres la única chica que se le acerca y habla con el.

Laney_ ¿y?

July_ pues digamos que siendo el chicos mas lindo en el colegio quiero que este conmigo y lo único que se interpone en mi camino eres tu.

Laney_ y que harás si no te obedezco.

July_ pues haré esto. Dijo abriendo el cuaderno de Laney.

July empieza a Leer en voz Alta lo que decía en el Cuaderno haciendo que Laney tuviera un ataque emocional (no voy a escribir lo que dijo ya que me da flojera)

Laney_ ¡Cállate!

July_ entonces aras lo que te digo.

Laney_ no.

July_ Continuare.

Y siguió hablando y antes de terminar la hoja Laney la empuja haciendo que lo demás chicas y chicas que estaban ahí la atacaran.

Chica 1_ Miren se defiende por que no esta su hermana mayor. Dijo acercándose igual que los otros.

Chica 2_ Donde esta tu hermana, a es verdad esta muerta. Dijo mientras entre todos la acorralaban contra la pared.

Laney_ dejen me en paz.

Chic ¿Que llamaras a tu hermana? Dijo empujando a Laney hacia los demás

Chico 2_ miren la mentirosa que niega a su hermana. Dijo empujándola tan fuerte que cayera al piso.

Laney se paro y salio Corriendo lejos, hasta que llego a la parte mas apartada del parque , donde se sentó bajo un árbol y empezó a llorar muy fuerte cuando Apareció la silueta de alguien.

Laney_ ¿Quien eres tu?

¿?_ Ya no me recuerdas hermanita.

Laney_ Lena eres tu, pero como_ dijo muy asombrada.

Lena_ no importa el ¿Por qué estoy aquí? solo te vengo a decir que para ayudarte en todo esto me convertiré en otra tu otra parte y cada vez que no quieres que te vean o que te encuentre solo tocaras este collar y aparece yo tu otra mitad.

Laney_ ¿enserio?

Lena_ si entonces ¿Acepta?

Laney_ claro.

Laney entiende la mano y de repente sale un brillo y Lena desaparece dejando a Laney confundida pero luego fue sacada de su pensamientos al ver un colla en forma de flor (N:A: elegí en forma de flor ya que me gustan muchos) color Azul como el vestido que tenia Lena.

Laney se quedo pensativa cuando alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

Era Corey.

Corey_ Hola Laney ¿Que te paso? ¿Por que estaba llorando? Dijo mientras veía como Laney tenia los ojos hinchados.

Laney_ no es nada.

Corey_ bueno como no me quieres decir ¿Que te parece si vamos por un Helado?

Laney_ esta bien.

Desde ese día Corey y Laney se volvieron muy amigos y con el tiempo conocieron a los gemelos y bueno ya saben lo que sigue.

Y aunque Laney le tenia mucha confianza a Corey nunca le dijo lo de su hermana, de hecho la única que lo sabia era su amiga Angela.

Angela era una chica alta y delgada con un pelo rojizo y largo se viste con una polera negra y con un pantalón pegado y botas negras largas hasta las rodias ella ayuda a laney en cualquier problema que ella tuviera y siempre le daba un consejo de como decirle a corey la verdad ella es una chica muy imperativa y con una gran sonrisa.

Ellas no estudiaban juntas pero eran vecinas y Angela se la pasaba casi siempre en la casa de Laney.

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos ya termine el primer Capitulo de la otra parte Laney bueno en este capìtulo explico el como Laney creo o con siguió su otra parte.**

**Y para aclarar Lena es como la alternativa de Laney e incluso a lo largo de la historia Laney se acerca a Corey como Lena.**

** y Si tienen preguntas hagan las que yo se las respondo con gusto.**

**Bueno sin mas nada que decir. **

**Chao...Chao... Chao...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Todo empezó un día como cualquier otro Laney y los chicos ya habían terminado de ensayar.

Corey_ chicos le tengo que presentar a alguien.

Laney_ que bien. Dijo con un poquito de emoción.

Kin/Kon_ y ¿Quien es?. Dijeron usando la telepatía de gemelos.

Corey_ Ella es July mi nueva novia.

En eso entra July la peor enemiga de Laney lo cual la dejo en shock e incluso se desmayo.

Corey_ !Laney¡ !Laney¡ Gritaba desesperado.

Laney empieza a despertarse.

Laney_ ¿Que me paso? y ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?

Kon_ te desmayaste cuando Corey nos presento a July su nueva novia.

Kin le da un codazo.

Kon_ Kin ¿Por qué lo isiste eso?

Laney_ bueno ya par de bobos dejen pelear.

Corey_ ven te ayudo a levantarte.

Laney_ Gracias.

Corey ayuda a Laney a levantarse pero a July le dio mucha rabia.

Corey_ bueno ya vengo iré a buscarle un poco de agua a Laney.

Laney_ Está bien.

Corey se va.

July se acerca a Laney y le habla al oído.

July_ despídete de tu M.A.P.S.-Después de decir eso se aleja mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

Corey entra con el baso de agua y nota que hay una gran tensión entre July y Laney pero decide no decir nada.

Corey_ Laney aquí tienes el agua.

Laney_Gracias.

July_ Bueno Corey me tengo que ir perdón por no poderme quedar mas tiempo.

Corey_ descuida te llamare luego.

July sale del garaje haciéndole un seña a Laney para que la siguiera.

Laney_ bueno chicos yo también me tengo que ir.

Todos menos Laney de despiden.

Laney sale del garaje y ve a todos lados para encontrar a July la cual estaba detrás de un árbol cerca de ahí.

July le hace un seña a Laney y ella la sigue.

Laney_ y ahora que quieres víbora.

July_ si no te alejas de Corey y dejas Grojband te are la vida imposible me entendiste.

Laney_ no lo are ademas se me voy de Grojband justo cuando tu llegaste Corey empezara a sospechar no crees.

July_ está bien pero no te acerque a Corey...Recuerda tu hermana ya no está contigo.

De repente Laney se desmorona cayendo al suelo tapándose los oído al recodar lo que había pasado antes de conocer a Corey.

Laney_ vuelves a mencionar a mi hermana y júralo que no respondo y está vez estas sola.

July_ eso es lo que tu crees.

En ese momento salieron las mismas personas que ayudaron a July cuando Laney tenia 6 años.

Y volvieron hacer lo mismo pero claro que hicieron hace tantos años.

Laney salió corriendo hasta la parte mas oculta del parque y empezó a llorar ya que a pesar de que Lena fuera su otra mitad para Laney era como si su hermana la visitara mas no estuviera con ella.

En ese momento Laney escucho que alguien la llamaba...Era Corey que quería decirle algo a Laney y como vio que cuando salió de dirijo al parque la siguió pero ella no quería que la viera en ese estado así que se transformo en Lena.

Corey continuaba gritando hasta que se hoyo a alguien llorando y decidió acercarse.

Corey se acerco hasta el lugar donde se oía el llanto y vio que era una chica blanca vestida de un vestido azul y su cabello era castaño con reflejos ámbar.

Lena_ ¿Quien eres tú?

Corey_ me llamo Corey y disculpa si te asuste, es que estaba caminando por ahí y te oí llorar.

Lena_ no te preocupes mi nombre es Lena...

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos perdón por la tardanza pero aquí tienen el segundo capítulo y también quiero aclarar algo y es que después de que July hiciera que Laney tuviera otra personalidad Laney se cambio de Colegio y Corey igual .**

**Y también que Laney al transformarse en Lena lo único que ella hace es mandarle toda la información para que Lena sepa lo que pasa y vise versa.**

**Bueno sin mas nada que decir me despido.**

**Chaoooo...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Corey_ mucho gusto Lena yo soy Corey.

Lena_ igual Corey.

Corey_ y ¿Por que lloras?

Lena_ bueno es que mi mejor amigo me gusta y ahora está de novio con la chica que mas odio en este mundo. Dijo para ver si Corey se le venía algo a la cabeza.

Corey_ Que mal y tu amigo sabe que le gustas.

Lena_No...No y eso que se lo hago lo mas obvio posible.

Corey_ pues que tonto.

Lena_ pues si. En sus pensamientos *Si supiera que se trata de mi otra parte y que es ella la que está enamorada de el.*

Corey_ bueno como no quiero que te cientas mal te invito un Helado.

Lena_ no tiene ¿Por qué hacerlo?

Corey_ pero quiero.

Lena_ está bien.

Corey y Lena van y compran unos helados mienstras se conocían.

Lena_ mira la hora me tengo que ir.

Corey_ está bien ¿Por que no bienes mañana al ensyo de Grojband?

Lena_ no puedo ¿Que tal si nos encontramos aquí a las 4? En su mente *Claro que si voy al ensayo Laney tendría que decir que estaba enferma*

Corey_ bien bueno chao.

Lena_ chao.

*Espacio en Blanco*

Lena_ Valentina no se te pudo ocurrir algo más que decir justo lo que estaba pasando con Laney.

Yo_ si claro el asunto es que me tardo sacando ideas.

Lena_ o ¿enserio?

Yo_ no uses el sarcasmo comigo jovensita.

Lena_ y que vas a hacerme.

Yo_ no me hagas que termines muerta en la historia.

Lena_ ok regresemos a la historia y no me hagas nada.

Yo_ ok pero mas respeto señorita.

*Fin del espacio en blanco*

Lena se va hacia la casa de Laney y llama a su amiga Mindy.

Mindy es una chica alta, pelo negro, se viste con tenis negros,pantalón de mesclilla y con un suéter rosa.

Es inteligente, amable, estudiosa, chismosa, chistosa, leal, positiva y es la mejor amiga de Lena

La conocio hace tres años cuando Laney tuvo que transformarse para poder escapar de July en uno de sus intentos de fastidiar a Laney...Ella estaba en el parque caminado cuando choco con ella y desde ese día se llevan muy bien.

**Conversación telefonica.**

Lena_ Hola mindy soy yo Lena.

Mindy_Hola Lena ¿Que quieres?

Lena_ necesito decirte algo o mas bien dicho mi otro yo quiere decirte algo.

Mindy_Bien lo que sea por una amiga.

Lena_ bien nos vemos en la casa de Laney.

Mindy_ ok Adios.

Lena_Adios.

**Fin de la Conversación telefonica.**

Lena llega a su casa y sube a sus avitanción pero bien callada ya que la mamá no lo sabe.

En la abitación estaba Angela sentada junto con Mindy.

Lena_Hola chicas si no se que ninguna de las dos se conocen bueno Mindy ella es Angela la amiga de mi otro yo y Angela ella es Mindy mi amiga.

Angela_ bien y necesito hablar con Laney.

Lena_ ok un momento.

Lena se transforma en Laney.

Laney_ muy bien hola Mindy y hola Angela.

Angela_ me entere de lo que paso.

Laney_ y ¿Como?

Angela_ los gemelos.

Mindy_ oye Laney, Lena me dijo que quería que hablaramos un rato.

Laney_así es verda ambas tienen que estar enteradas de lo July y la cosa ya que las cuatro tenemos que estar conectada.

Mindy_ y que es lo que pasa.

Laney le cuenta todo y Mindy se queda impresionada.

Laney_ y así es la cosa.

Mindy_ ok.

Se transforma en Lena.

Lena_ así chicas y que mañana tengo que encontrarme con Corey.

Ambas_¿Que?

Lena_si Laney se transformo en mi para que Corey no la viera llorar y bueno termino conociendome a mi.

Angela_ hay esto no acabra bien.

Lena_¿Por què?

Angela_ si Corey se hace amigo tuyo puede que se enamore de ti y que por alguna extraña razón tembien de Laney y se confudira y no sabra que ambas son las misma persona o algo así.

Lena_ Claro que no.

Mindy_ de testo decir lo pero puede que pase.

Lena_bueno mejor que ustedes se ballan y hablamos mañana.

Ambas_ Está bién el asunto es que tendremos que hablar mañana después de que te veas con ya sabes quien.

Lena_ Claro.

Se transforma en Laney.

Laney_ bueno chao chicas nos vemos mañana.

Ambas_ok Chao.

La chicas se van un poco confundidas por que es raro hablar con una persona con otra parte.

**Al día siguiente.**

Laney se despierta y hace su rutina de siempre mientras pensaba en lo de Lena y toda la cosa.

Al vajar se encuentra con su mamá.

Sra. Penn_ Hola hija. Dijo en un estado de depresión

Laney_ oye mamá quiero mostrarte a Alguien.

Se tranforma en Lena.

Lena_ Hola mamá.

Sra. Penn_ Pero ¿Como?

Lena_ Larga historia...Solo ven y abrasame.

La señora Penn se levanto corriendo y abrazo con todas sus fuersas a Lena.

Lena_ se que me extrañas pero recuerda que tienes otra hija llamada Laney Penn y deverías cuidarla y te prometo que te dare un abrazo todos los día.

Sra. Penn_ ok hija.

Lena se transforma.

Laney_ ¿Quieres que te cuente como paso?

Sra. Penn_ sí

Laney le cuenta todo.

Sra. Penn_ hay hija no sabía que te hacía daño es que perder a un hijos es como perder un parte de mi.

Laney_ lo se mamá y lamento no avertelo dicho antes.

Sra. Penn_ Está bien hijay vas a salir.

Laney_ si voy a los ensayos de la banda.

Sra. Penn_ Ok solo cuidate.

Laney_ si mamá.

Laney se va al garaje.

**En el garaje.**

Laney iba entrando cuando vio a July tocando su bajo.

Laney_¿Que hace ella tocando mi bajo? Dijo muy molesta.

Corey_ ups perdón.

Laney_ Corey eres mi mejor amigo y sabes que odio que me toquen mi bajo.

July_ lo siento Laney yo insiste.

Laney_ está bien. Dijo tratando de no ofenderla.

En ese momento llegan los gemelos.

Corey_bien llegaron los gemelos a ensayar.

Los chicos empesaron a ensayar pero Laney aun seguía molesta por que July agarro su bajo.

**Después del Ensayo.**

Los chicos ya habían terminado de ensayar y July ya se había ido por que a ella no le gusta Grojband solo finge que si por Corey.

Laney_ bueno chicos me tengo que ir aun lugar.

Todos menos Laney dijeron que si.

Corey_ bueno ya se fue Laney y me pueden decir la hora.

Kin_ son las 3:55 de la tarde.

Corey_ Chicos me tengo que ir yo tambien.

Corey salio corriendo a lo que daban sus piernas hasta que llego al parque justo donde estaba Lena esperandolo.

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos como está espero que bien les tengo algunas noticias ya tengo los personajes de la otra parte de a historiua y son los siguientes.**

**Carris como angela, Celaena como Celena y SebTheKiller con Seb para los que no elegis lo siento pero estos son los que ya había elegido.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir me despido...**

**Chao...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Corey_ Hola Lena perdón la tardanza es que el ensayo duro bastante.

Lena_ no te preocupes yo tampoco llevo tanto tiempo en llegar.

Corey_ bueno ¿que tal si comenzamos a caminar?

Lena_ ok y ¿quienes conforman tu banda?

Corey_ ¿Como sabes que tengo una banda? si ni siquiera lo he mencionado.

Lena_intuición ademas en tu gorro hay un logo.

Corey_ si es un regalo de una amiga antes que se creara la banda y este es su logo.

Lena_y ¿como se llama tu amiga?

Corey_ su nombre es Laney es la bajista.

Lena_ y es tu amiga o tu mejor amiga o algo mas. Dijo para ver si le sacaba algo.

Corey_ es mi mejor Amiga pero hasta ahí yo tengo novia y su nombre es July.

Lena_ July ¿Por que me suena?

Corey_ debe ser por que escuchaste de su familia los Jonson son una de las familias mas ricas de Peaciville.

Lena_ así y que muchas chicas la odian por razones obvias.

Corey_ ¿Cuales razones?

Lena_ ella como casi todas las chicas ricas no quieren que las opaquen e incluso se mente con las más tímidas para que no se les ocurra ni siquiera que les pase por la cabeza tratar de ser alguien en el salón.

Corey_ ¿como sabes eso?

Lena_ Es fácil de saberlo.

Corey_ ha bueno espero que July no sea así y ¿tu tienes una amigo o un novio?

Lena_ el que conté ayer y mi mejor amiga Mindy y una que llevo poco tiempo conociéndola y su nombre es Melina es una chica pelo café con güero (color miel) estatura alta dulce pero algo de carácter zapatos rosas falda negra blusa blanca con lentes tiene 13 y medio le gusta tocar la guitarra y es algo agresiva y Mindy es una chica alta, pelo negro,se viste con tenis negros,pantalón de mezclilla y con un suéter rosa es amable, estudiosa, chismosa, chistosa, leal, positiva y es mi mejor amiga.

Corey_ Wao si que les presta atención.

Lena_ y ¿Por que no hacerlo? son mis amigas muchas cosas se van y muchas cosas vienen pero solo tus amigas se quedan.

Corey_ Bueno ya se que cuando tienes una amiga nunca la traicionas.

Lena_ no y por que no me cuentas de tus amigos.

Corey_ bueno Laney es una chica peli-roja de cabello corto, ojos verdes oscuros, piel blanca y se viste con una remera de los colores amarillo, verde y negro y sus pantalones son color rojo y lleva puesto unas botas negras ella seria, confiable, sarcástica, se molesta con facilidad, es bajista y siempre me apoya. (Hace una pausa).

Kin Kurija tiene la piel pálida, pelo corto y gafas gruesas y circulares que le dan una especie de aspecto nerd para que coincida con su personalidad. Él tiene una cabeza larga y no parecen tener un cuello. Kin lleva una camiseta negra que le hace parecer que tiene un traje. Lleva puesto unos jeans que se extienden hasta la parte superior de sus zapatillas de color naranja, el es el pianista y tiene un Gemelo el cual su nombre es Kon. (Vuelve hacer una pausa).

Kon Kujira es un chico obeso, tiene una camisa blanca con mangas negras como Corey pero invertida y con la insignia, lleva unos jeans azules y zapatillas de deporte rojas, tiene la piel pálida, el pelo negro y una di adema roja y es el baterista.

Lena_ Wao así que Laney es la única chica en la banda.

Corey_ si y gracias a ella no morimos cuando ejecutamos un plan loco.

Lena_ osea ella es como la que los cuida.

Corey_ si.

Lena_ y de casualidad no te ha gustado o ella a gustado de ti.

Corey_ no siempre la he visto como una amiga y una compañera de banda y no yo que se si alguna vez le guste soy muy distraido ademas la unica vez que paso algo romántico entre nosotros fue un beso que accidentalmente nos dimos en año nuevo.

Lena_ Enserio.

Corey_ si.

De repente Lena y Corey llegaron a un lugar super romántico...había una Laguna en el centro y bastantes rosas y mariposas y unas cuantas bancas.

Lena_ que lugar es muy bonito.

Corey_ si, bueno que tal si nos sentamos un rato.

Lena_ está bien.

Los chicos se sentaron seguían hablando de temas al azar.

**Con Angela.**

Angela iba caminando pensando en su amiga Laney y todo eso.

Angela_ ojala Laney tome mi consejo no vaya ser que al final tenga que ser dos personas al mismo tiempo más que si July se entera puede que le diga Corey y eche a Laney de la banda, hay no me imagino que pueda pasar si es así.

De repente Levanto la vista y noto que inconsciente mente llego al parque.

Angela_ y yo ¿Que hago aquí hace un rato estaba saliendo de mi casa.

Angela solo se limito a subir los hombros en señal de que no le importa y siguió caminando hasta que escucho a un chico canta.

Angela sigue la voz para ver quien era que la cantaba hasta que se encontraba en un lugar que parecía estar solo pero luego volvió a escuchar la voz que provenía de detrás de unos de los arboles.

Al arcercarse visualizo a un chico Alto, co el cabello rubio y peinado y estaba vestido con unos pantalones algo oscuros y una camisa blanca con una guitarra eléctrica en el centro.

Al terminar Angela se le acerca.

Angela_ cantas muy bien.

¿?_ Gracias.

Angela_ mi nombre es Angela ¿cual es el tuyo?

¿?_Es Angel.

Angela_mucho gusto Angel.

Angel_ igual.

**Con Corey y Lena.**

Corey_ se está haciendo tarde mejor nos vamos.

Lena_ tienes razón.

Corey_oye Lena mira ayer se me olvido pedirte el número de teléfono.

Lena_ hay es que yo no tengo teléfono.

Corey_ enserio.

Lena_ si es que tuve un problema y me quede sin teléfono.

Corey_ y como nos contactamos.

Lena_ tienes Facebook.

Corey_ si.

Lena_ yo te busco hoy mismo.

Corey_ está bien.

Lena_bueno vamonos.

Lena y Corey llegan a la entrada del parque y hay se despiden y toman Caminos diferente.

**Con Corey.**

Corey iba Caminando cuando vio a July besandose con un chico.

Corey_ July.

July_ Corey... mi amor... yo puedo explicarlo.

Corey_ no sabes que hablamos luego o mejor no hablemos nunca no puedo estar con alguien que se la pasa besando a otro mientras que tiene novio.

July_ no... déjame explicarte.

Corey_ sabes que te dejare que me digas que fue lo que paso pero hoy no.

July_esta bien.

Después de eso Corey se fue a casa directo al garaje.

**En el garaje.**

Corey había entrado al garaje y noto que Laney estaba hay.

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos aquí esta el capitulo que estaban esperando espero que les guste.**

**Chao... Chao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Hola chicos se que me tarde bastante para subir capítulos de ambas historia y bueno voy a provechar hoy para subir este nuevo capitulo.**

**Hola super gorjfan ayer me mandas un comentario a mi otra historia *La realidad*.**

SUPER GROJFAN

hola o hello o bonjour o lo que sea.

como notaste mi nombre en super grojfan solo quería preguntarte si podía decirte algunas ideas para ayudarte a terminar este fanfic yyyyyyyyyyyy ¿que dices si o no?

si dijiste si me mandas un comentario al final del fanfic

**Respuesta: te puedo decir que si pero me ayudarías sería en este fic ya que el otro ya lo termine en mi cuaderno y lo único que hago es pasarlo a la computadora pero si quieres me puedes dar ideas en este fic ya que me vendría muy bien.**

**Sin mas nada que decir el fic.**

**En el capitulo anterior.**

**En el garaje.**

Corey había entrado al garaje y noto que Laney estaba ahí.

Laney_ Hola Core.

Corey_ Hola Laney. Dijo sin mostrar nada más que un sentimiento de tristeza mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Laney_ Core ¿te sientes bien?

Corey_ no Laney no me siento bien.

Laney_ ¿Qué paso? Dijo poniéndose al lado de Corey.

Corey_ cuando iba llegando encontré a July besandose con un tipo y cuando se percato de que yo estaba hay me dijo que no era lo que parecía. Dijo mientras que Laney empezaba a tener rabia.

Laney_ lo siento amigo tal vez si era un malentendido lo que viste. (En su mente: pero si no lo es júralo que le va ir muy mal)

Corey_ puede ser.

Laney_ te gustaría jugar un vídeo juego. Dijo mostrando le los controles para jugar.

Corey_ claro. Dijo tomando de nuevo su estado de animo.

Laney_ el que pierda le brindara un helado al ganador.

Corey_ Acepto.

Corey y Laney jugaron una hora hasta que Corey perdió el juego por distraerse con un pensamiento.

Laney_ ¡Gané! y ahora me tendrá que brindar me un helado.

Corey_ no es justo estaba apunto de ganar pero me distraje. Dijo sonando como niñita.

Laney_ ya deja de llorar es solo un juego.

Corey_ ok oye Laney te gustaría ir mañana al cine así en vez de ser solo un simple helado verías una película.

Laney_ está bien.

Corey_ bueno hasta mañana.

Laney_ Igual.

Laney se va de la casa de Corey mientras que el sube a su cuarto a prepararse para dormir.

**Al día siguiente.**

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Corey ya se estaba despertando ya que es día tenía que ir temprano para hablar con su novia July ya que ademas del ensayo de la banda iba a salir con Laney ya que perdió la apuesta.

Corey se despierta y hace su rutina de siempre y al bajar para desayunar encuentra a July en sillón sentada como si nada.

Corey_ ¿Que haces aquí? dijo tratando de no sonar tan molesto.

July_ aun tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ayer o se te olvido.

Corey_ no se me olvido y dime ¿Que es lo que me viniste a explicar? Dijo sentándose en un sillón que estaba cerca al de July.

July_ bueno fue que yo me tropecé y el iba pasando y sin querer nos besamos y en eso llegaste tu. dijo sin hacer contacto visual con Corey pero al él no le importo (N/A: menos mal que Corey es distraído por que esa explicación fue estupida).

Corey_ está bien, te creo. Dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

July_ ¡enserio! Dijo mientras se le abalanzaba encima de Corey y solo para abrasarlo.

Corey_ si, bueno mejor voy a arreglar el garaje ya que estuve jugando por una hora y es un total basurero.

July_ está bien bueno yo me tengo que ir ya que tengo cita con el dentista.

Corey_ bueno adiós.

July_ Adiós.

**Un rato mas tarde.**

Corey estaba ya casi terminando de arreglar el garaje cuando llego una chica la cual para él era raro ver en el garaje.

Corey_ Lena ¿Que haces aquí?

Lena_ nada iba pasando por aquí y decidí venirte a saludar *Laney_ no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor si no esa estupida escusa* (N/A: al salí es símbolo * significa que Laney habla con Lena en su mente o vice versa)

Corey_ está bien y ¿que vas hacer hoy?

Lena_ nada solo fastidiar a mi perro con un gato robot. *Laney_ para ser mi otra mitad no sabes que inventarte cuando Corey esta cerca*

Corey_ genial.

Lena_ y ¿tu?

Corey_ nada solo el ensayo y voy a Salir con Laney ya que perdí una apuesta se suponía que solo le tendría que brindar un helado pero se me ocurrió la brillante idea de invitarla al cine. Dijo mostrando una sonrisa muy notoria.

Lena_ no sera que te gusta y viste la oportunidad de invitarla *Laney_ Lena para saber casi todo lo que yo se de Corey eres muy fastidiosa con las cosas que el no hace y lo que acabas de mencionar ¡Esta en es lista!*

Corey_ Yo no soy así ademas ya te dije que veo a Laney como una amigas.

Lena_ ok *Laney_ te lo dije pero me escuchaste ¡No!*

Corey_ y te quedaras a ver el ensayo.

Lena_ no lo siento de hecho me tengo que ir *Laney_ hasta que al fin haces algo bien*

Lena_ ¡Ya cállate!

Corey_ Lena te sientes bien.

Lena_ no mejor me voy no vaya hacer fiebre.

Corey_ ok Adiós.

Lena_ Adiós.

**Lena sale del garaje.**

Lena sale del garaje y se esconde detrás de un árbol y se transforma en Laney que al parecer Lena le hizo un broma ya que estaba vestida con una blusa de una sola manga negra, unos pantalones blancos, unos guantes de eso que usa los motociclista negros, unos zapatos de tan con un poco alto y el cabello de Laney estaba un poco mas largo hasta lo hombros y tenía los labios pintados de negro.

Laney_ ¿Por que estoy vestida así. *Lena_ una pequeña broma que te hice por hacer me lucir como una estupida enfrente de Corey*

Laney_ ya cállate. *Lena_ y también no te podrás quitar esa ropa si no hasta después de las 6*

Laney_ púdrete. *Lena_ si yo también te quiero*

Laney deja de discutir con Lena y entra al garaje ya que no podía ir a su casa a cambiarse.

**Al entrar.**

Laney_ hola Corey.

Corey_ hola Lane... ¿Que paso con tu ropa?

Laney_ una historia muy larga en resume fue una broma de alguien.

Corey_ ok pero para serte sincero te vez muy bonita. Dijo mientras miraba a otro lado para que Laney no viera su sonrojo.

Laney_ Gracias. Dijo haciendo lo mismo que hizo Corey.

Corey_ oye ya decidiste que película vamos a ver.

Laney_ si Su nombre es Correr o morir o algo así. (N/A: no me acuerdo del titulo completo pero esa frase era parte del titulo)

Corey_ no es una de tus películas de terror que a todo el mundo le da miedo menos a ti.

Laney_ no es una de ficción mas nada.

Corey_ está bien.

En es momento llegaron los gemelos.

Kin/Kon_ hola Corey *Dijeron mientras veían a Corey* Hola Lane...¿Que te paso? Dijeron al unisono.

Laney_ nada solo un cambio de ropa tampoco es la gran cosa.

Kin_ si bueno mejor vamos a ensayar ya que Kon y yo tenemos que irnos temprano.

Todos menos Kin afirmaron con la cabeza, y subieron al escenario para ensayar.

**2 horas después.**

Corey_ Hasta aquí llego el ensayo de hoy. Dijo quitando la guitarra.

Kin/Kon_ hasta mañana no tenemos que ir o se nos hará muy tarde. Dijeron mientras salían corriendo a toda Velocidad.

Corey_ bueno ya termino el ensayo así que Laney ya es hora de irnos al cine.

Laney_ ok vamos.

**En el cine.**

Los chicos ya habían llegado y ya estaban en la sala donde iba a pasar la película.

La película ya iba en una de las partes mas emocionantes y Corey estaba un poco asustado (solo un poco) y cada vez que aparecía de improvisto el muñeco feo se quedaba viendo a Laney.

Pensamiento de Corey.

*Condenada película a cada rato salen esas cosas horrendas y lo único que me hace que no me lleve el susto es ver a Laney...Se ve muy linda...Que estoy diciendo se que mi amiga es muy bonita pero nunca lo noto y ahora si...¿Que me esta pasando.*

Fin del pensamiento.

De repente las mirada de Corey y la de Laney se cruzan ambos no se dejaban de ver y se iban acercando poco o a poco casi al punto de un beso.

Estaban tan cerca que ya incluso sentía la respiración del otro y ninguno de los dos se movía.

Hasta que...

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos ya termine el capitulo 5 espero que les guste ya que me tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo.**

**Hasta pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

**Hola chicos aquí está el capítulo 6 y le quiero dar las mil y un gracias a Super Grofjan por tus ideas y me gustaron tanto que hice lo posible para poner las tres ideas por que realmente son muy buenas y también con gusto pondré tu personaje ya que como te debo una muy grande es lo menos que puedo hacer.**

**Sin más, ni más, el fic.**

**En el capítulo anterior.**

_Estaban tan cerca que incluso sentía la respiración del otro y ninguno de los dos se movía._

Hasta que se encontraron en un dulce y tierno beso.

Corey y Laney se besaban y el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso (no lo mal interpreten solo me refiero a que Laney ponga su manos en el cabello de Corey y que Corey ponga sus manos en la espalda de Laney) y que hace que las dos partes de Laney empiezan parpadear (osea que primero una y luego la otra y viceversa) durante el beso.

Luego al terminar de besarse se miran a los ojos y por error se dicen te amo y Corey se inclina pidiéndole otro beso pero Laney lo detiene y dice:

Laney_ ¿Por que me besaste? tu tienes novia-Corey la mira avergonzado mientras que Laney comienza a llorar- Corey Jaron Riffin acaso esto se trata de una especie de juego por que si lo es no me da gracia. Dijo saliendo de la sala del cine directo a su casa llorando a todo lo que da.

Lo que ellos no sabía era que July estaba en esa misma sala con un chico (obvia mente que seguía engañando a Corey con cualquier idiota) y los vio.

July_ ¡Corey Jaron Riffin eres un mentiroso besándote con otra mientras tienes novia eres un Idiota! Dijo gritando tan duro que se rompieron los lentes de los nerds que estaban en esa sala.

**Con Laney.**

Laney había llegado a su cada en donde estaban Mindy y Angela.

Laney_ Hola chicas. Dijo acostándose en su cama.

Angela_ Laney Lena Penn ¿ Que paso hoy?

Laney_ pero ¿Que?

Angela_ te conozco tan bien que se cuando te paso algo.

Laney_ ok ya lo diré *Suspira* Corey me invito el cine acepte y casi a mitad de película Corey y yo nos besamos sin darnos cuentas y me dijo Te amo teniendo novia y le pregunte que si era una especie de Juego no me daba gracia y vine corriendo y no pude contener las condenada granas de llora.

Mindy_ Angela tenías razón es posible que Corey esté comenzando a sentir cosas por Laney y seguro que después sera por Lena.

De repente Laney se transforma en Lena.

Lena_Hola chicas.

Ambas_ Hola Lena ya sabemos lo que paso.

Lena_ si lo sé y lo peor de todo es que justo cuando Corey beso a Laney el sentimiento se concentro tanto que nos transformamos a cada segundo.

Ambas_ ¿Que? nadies las vio ¿Cierto?

Lena_ no... estábamos en en cine quien nos iba a ver.

Mindy_ cierto.

Angela_ Lena sigue mi consejo aléjate de Corey.

Mindy_ si es la mejor solución.

Lena_ si lo haré...espero que funcione ya que no quiero que mi hermana y otra parte terminen en un gran lío.

Ambas_ bien bueno nos tenemos que ir pero vendremos mañana.

**Con Corey.**

Corey había llegado a su casa y se tiro el el sofá.

Pensamiento de Corey.

*Por que le dije Te amo a Laney si ella no me gusta ademas tengo novia...¿Que me pasa?... ya ni se que hago realmente tengo que ponerle un paro a todo esto.

**Entra alguien.**

Era Cecilia la hermana por parte de papá de Corey .

Cecilia era una chica de cabello café, ojos cafés, piel blanca estaba vestida con un vestido rojo floreado con botones de flor que me llega a las rodillas le gusta el helado le fascina la pizza ama los vídeo juegos y es algo sensible y tímida y miedosa y tiene 12 años.

Cecilia_ Hola hermano ¿Que tienes?

Corey_ ni yo se.

Cecilia_ ¿Quieres contármelo?

Corey le cuenta todo.

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos ya termine el capitulo se que es muy corto pero es que lo hice bajo presión.**

**Adiós****.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Hola chicos aquí está el capitulo 7...Hasta yo no podía dormir por que realmente quería actualizarlo y bueno otras mil gracias a Super grofand por ayudarme en la historia ya que bueno si les soy sincera soy muy mala poniendo el drama y bueno ella me a ayudado mucho **

**Muchas Gracias SUPER GROFAN eres lo máximo tienes muy buenas ideas debería crearte una cuenta ya que serías muy buena.**

**Sin mas nada que decir el fic.**

Corey le cuenta todo lo que paso a su hermana menor Cecilia.

Cecilia_ es obvio que te gusta.

Corey_pe-pero ¿como?

Cecilia_solo te gusta y, dime, ¿no se te hace un poco extraño que tu novia July estuviera ahí?

Corey_pues ahora que lo dices si.

Cecilia_bueno pues pregúntale, y te conozco hermano y se que eres muy pero muy ajeno.

Corey_y eso ¿que?

Cecilia_lo ves.

Corey_no me ayudas

Cecilia_bueno ya, mira, en primera no sabias que te gustaba Laney; segunda, ¿no te das cuenta que july esta tramando algo?; y en tercera, en este momento deberías estar pidiéndole disculpas a la amiga-enamorada que ofendiste diciéndole TE AMO

Corey_no creo que me quiera hablar.

Cecilia_ bueno ya hablando enserio, te gusta, la amas o simplemente te cae bien como una hermana

Corey_ enserio, hermana, o claro voy a ir a ¿BESAR A MI HERMANA?

Cecilia_ estocen te gusta ¿o? la amas

Corey_pu-pues yo bueno, es que yo quiero, pero ella y yo, pero yo y ella, pero yo no se

Cecilia_entonces si no te gusta, o mira Laney actualizo su estado a que esta saliendo con ¡NICK MALLORY! Dijo revisando falsamente su celular.

Corey_¿QUEEEEEEEE?, ¡ELLA NO PUEDE PORQUE YO LA AMO Y ESE HIJO DE SUUUUUUUU MAMÁ NO ME LA VA A QUITAR EN UN DOS POR TRES, ELLA ES LA MAS HERMOSA CHICA, INTELIGENTE Y COMO DIJE ANTES LA AMO Y NINGÚN IDIOTA ME LA VA A QUITAR!

Cecilia_ahí perdona era el de una amiga. Dijo Cecilia mostrando una vergüenza falsa como si se hubiese equivocado, lo cual no hizo.

Corey_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- 0_0

Cecilia_ AHI NO NO LA BESES ELLA ES SOLO MÍA Y SOLO YO PUEDO BABEAR LE TODA LA CARA PORQUE NINGÚN IDIOTA LA MERECE, SOLO YO. Dijo fingiendo la voz de corey.

Corey_bueno, bueno ya. Dijo muuuuuuuuuy sonrojado.

Cecilia_mejor me voy a dormir, adiós enamorado y recupera a tu futura prometida, buenas noches. Dijo llendo a su cuarto.

Corey_¿QUE DIGISTE, P-PROMETIDA?

Cecilia_lo que oiste.

Corey_¡YO N-NO ME CA-CASARE C-CON LANEY! Dijo muuuuuuuy sonrojado.

Cecilia_pero quieres, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Corey_¡Y-YO NO ME QUIERO CASAR CON LANEY! ¿o si? ¡BUENO ESO NO TE INCUMBE!

Cecilia_bueno, bueno hasta mañana querido hermano.

Corey_¡Y HACI SE ARREGLA TODO, HABLANDO, LO VES! Dijo corey ya calmandose de la verguensa y el enojo.

**Con Laney...**

Laney_¡ERES UN IDIOTA COREY JARON RIFFIN!-dijo gritando que sin querer la olleron sus amigas

Angela_t-tranquila laney seguro Corey tiene una muy buena explicación porque si no es hací deseara nunca haber nacido-dijo formando puños en sus manos.

Laney_p-porque dijo que me ama si el t-tiene novia y-y esa n-no soy y-yo-dijo laney comenzando a llorar y si darle importancia a que sus amigas no deberían estar en su casa si no en la de ellas.

Mindy_pero c-como corey se enamoro de ti si el tiene una novia

Laney_¡NO LO SE P-PERO HACI YO YA NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EL Y T-TIENE QUE ENTERARSE DE QUE ME ROMPIÓ EL CORAZÓN!-(dan ganas de llorar T_T)

Angela_tranquila, oye laney se que te ara sentir mejor.

Laney_¿q-que?-dijo con una almohada en su cara.

Angela_jugar video juegos,¿ n-no te gustan?, porque según yo te encantan.

Laney_g-gracias p-pero no tengo ganas ni de ir al baño ni de comer en este momento-dijo volviendo a llorar.

luego a laney le llego un mensaje de corey:

*conversación telefónica*

Corey: LO LAMENTO TANTO LANES, TE ENTIENDO SI NO QUIERES CONTESTARME ESTE MENSAJE Y QUE PIENSAS QUE SOY UN ESTÚPIDO, UN IDIOTA O CUALQUIER OTRO TIPO DE PERSONA SINVERGÜENZA, Y QUE UN "LO SIENTO" NO ARREGLARA NADA, TE ENTIENDO SI YA NO QUIERES VENIR A LA PRACTICA DE LA BANDA O QUE AHORA ME ODIES POR EL DAÑO QUE TE CAUSE EMOCIONALMENTE. T_T . LA VERDAD NI YO SE LO QUE PASO.

*fin de la conversación telefónica*

Laney_¡OBVIAMENTE PIENSO QUE ERES UN SINVERGÜENZA, IDIOTA!-dijo Laney mas enojada que triste.

Angela_¿que paso?-dijo acercándose a donde estaba laney

Laney_¡PASO ESTO!-dijo mostrando le su celular.

Angela_Blablablabla-venir a la practica-blablablabla-ni yo se lo que paso- angela al ver el mensaje puso cara de asombro.

Laney_¿que?-dijo laney mirando la a la cara.

Angela_no se que desirte.

Laney_enserio - _-

Angela_pues si.

Laney_aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

Mindy_yo tampoco-dijo acercándose a ambas uniéndose a la platica

Laney_¡P-PUES YO MENOS!

Mindy_me refiero a que no se si sea sugerible contestarle el mensaje

Laney_¡LE CONTESTO, NO LE CONTESTO, LE CONTESTO, NO LE CONTESTO!...

luego Angela agarro el celular de laney y disimulo que tenia ganas de ir al baño para contestarle el mensaje a corey

Angela_ahorita vengo, tengo que ir al baño-dijo saliendo del cuarto simulando ir al baño

una vez fuera volvió a leerlo y le contesto algo que laney nunca, pero nunca diría:

*conversación telefónica*

-Corey: LO LAMENTO TANTO LANES, TE ENTIENDO SI NO QUIERES CONTESTARME ESTE MENSAJE Y QUE PIENSAS QUE SOY UN ESTÚPIDO, UN IDIOTA O CUALQUIER OTRO TIPO DE PERSONA SINVERGÜENZA, Y QUE UN "LO SIENTO" NO ARREGLARA NADA, TE ENTIENDO SI YA NO QUIERES VENIR A LA PRACTICA DE LA BANDA O QUE AHORA ME ODIES POR EL DAÑO QUE TE CAUSE EMOCIONALMENTE. T_T . LA VERDAD NI YO SE LO QUE PASO.

-Laney: mira corey, yo no niego que fuiste un idiota pero te tengo que confesar algo que no te he dicho nunca Te amo y no te hagas se que me amas

-Corey: 0_0

-Laney: enserio, _

-Corey: desde cuando me dices que "ME AMAS" después de estar mas que enojada conmigo, (no lo mal interpretes)

Angela después de leer el mensaje se fue corriendo a el cuarto de laney.

**Con Corey.**

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos si se que los capitulos estan siendo muy cortos pero es que los hago vajo presión y realmente es un fastidio pensar en la historia mientras tienes a tu hermano menor ensima...**

**Adiós...Y gracias super Grofan debería dejar que tu terminaras la historia ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Hola chicos ¿como estan? espero que bien bueno aquí está el capitulo 8 que los disfruten y otra vez mil gracias a SUPER GROJFAN.**

**El fic.**

**Con Corey.**

*En la mente de Corey*

¿Me ama?, p-pero como, q-que es esto que siento,e-es c-como felicidad o algo así, p-pero nunca lo había sentido antes y...espera un momento ¿me ama? ¿y después de pelearse conmigo? Laney nunca me diría eso...solo por venganza pero la conozco bien y ella lo haría en persona...y me golpearía o algún daño físico no emocional...

*Fin de hablar consigo mismo*

Luego llego su hermana Cecilia con una rebanada de pizza en la mano y con su pijama puesta y vio a Corey mensaje-ando con su celular y se acerco a el sin que se diera cuenta y lo sorprendió con un susto haciéndolo soltar su celular.

Corey_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cecilia_ jajajajaja...¿que escribes?, ¿puedo ver?-Dijo tomándole el celular a Corey.

Cecilia_¡AAAAAA!...cosita...hermanito desde cuando eres tan cursi.

Corey_¡DESDE NUNCA, ASÍ QUE DAME MI CELU!...¿eso es pizza?

Cecilia_si.

Corey_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...dame.

Cecilia_solo si me dejas hablar por ti en la conversación de tu facebook.

Corey_¿que facebook?...a si...¿en que estaba?...a ya me acorde...¡DAME MI CELULAR!

Cecilia_¿quieres la pizza?

Corey_siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Cecilia_déjame usar tu celular.

Corey_bien- -_-

Cecilia_ yyyyyyyyy...si le pongo: "te amo Layana Rachel Penn"

Corey_¡¿QUE?! ¡NOOO!...¿y c-como sabes su nombre completo si solo lo se yo?-dijo sonrojándose.

Cecilia_hablas dormido.

Corey_OOOOOOOOOOOOO 0_0

Cecilia_¿Te digo que dices cuando duermes?

Corey_¿q-que d-digo?-dijo sonrojándose.

*Flash black mientras Corey duerme y Cecilia entra a su cuarto*

Corey (dormido)_l-lanes...yo-y-yo t-te a-amo...t-te necesito...mi amor.

Cecilia_jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-se ríe en silencio.

*Fin del flash black*

Cecilia_ña, nada importante solo puras cosas cursis.

Corey_OOOOOOOOOOOO 0_0

Cecilia_¿entonces que escribo?

Corey_lo que quieras...pero sin que sea cursi, mal pensado, pensamientos negativos ni enamorados,sin promesas de amor yyyyy lo mas importante NO LE PIDAS UNA CITA COMO SI ESTUVIERA HABLANDO YO...¿ENTENDIDO?

Cecilia_no-dijo burlándose de el-deje de escuchar cuando dijiste "lo que quieras"...entonces haré lo que escuche. Dijo Cecilia saliendo corriendo con el celular de Corey pero a su habitación y cuando llego cerro la puerta con seguro.

Corey_¡CECILIA D-DÉJAME ENTRAR!

Cecilia_no.

Cecilia no siguió sus indicaciones y escribió lo que quiso (no crean que es mala, solo lo hace porque quiere que corey y laney estén juntos, al igual que todos los corney's)

*Conversación telefonica*

-COREY (osea Cecilia):LAYANA RACHEL PENN TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN Y QUISIERA INVITARTE A SALIR Y PEDIRTE PERSONALMENTE QUE FUERAS MI NOVIA, ¿ACEPTAS?

*Fin de la conversación telefonica*

**Con Laney**

Laney_ 0_0-laney al leer eso se quedo en blanco, no sabia que decir...

Mindy_ Laney y esa cara.

Laney_ esto- le muestra el mensaje- Corey Jaron Riffin es un idiota como se le ocurre preguntarme eso si tiene novia.

Mindy_ ya se porque- le muestra el mensaje que le escribió Angela a Corey a través del teléfono de Laney.

Laney_Angela. Dijo mientras la volteaba a ver y ella ya estaba apunto de salir.

Angela_ okey fui yo acéptalo Laney tu lo quieres y el te Quiere solo que Corey no lo acepta.

Laney_ no puedo regañar te por que es verdad...Pero ahora mismo voy a ponerle un Paro a Corey Jaron Riffin alias Idiota.

Mindy_ si pero te recomiendo que dejes el collar.

Laney_ ¿Por que?

Mindy_ Primero: si Corey te llega a besar vuelva pasar lo del cine y hay si te van a descubrir, Segundo: no vaya hacer que tu te transformes sin querer o a Lena le den ganas de salir y Tercero: Corey poliandria hacer algo y te transformaría.

Angela_ Mindy tiene Razón mejor deja el colla.

Laney_ bien- se quita el colla- espero que no sea una trampa.

Ambas_ claro que no. Dijeron seria mente.

Laney_ bien ya vuelvo.

Laney sale del cuarto y luego de su casa para ir a la de Corey a a clarar le algunas cosas a ese Idiota (no quiero saber como terminara esto...Que estupida soy lo tengo que saber si yo la escribo)

**Un rato mas tarde.**

Laney llega a la casa de Corey y el estaba sentado en un sillón viendo la televisión.

Laney_¡COREY JARON RIFFIN QUE CLASE DE BROMA O JUEGOS ME ESTAS JUGANDO!

Corey_ de que me estas hablando.

Laney_ de esto- le tira el teléfono en la cara para que lea los mensajes- El mensaje en el que dije que Te amo fue una amiga pasándose por mi y tu de muy estúpido vienes a responder esa cursilería ¡COREY QUE TRATAS DE HACERLE A MI CABEZA PRIMERO TU TIENES UNA NOVIA A LA CUAL ODIO PERO NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAGA SEGUNDO QUE CLASE DE IDIOTA ENAMORA A UNA CHICA TENIENDO NOVIA! Dijo casi votando fuego de la rabia.

Corey_ Espera odias a July.

Laney_ si...pero no te salgas del tema y que tienes que decir a tu defensa.

Corey_ MMMM? (Como siempre Corey de estúpido.)

Laney_ Responde pues o mejor me voy.

Corey simplemente agarro a Laney por la cintura y la beso muy apasionado como si no le importara que después de eso posiblemente Laney no le vuelva hablar.

Después del beso.

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos aquí está el capitulo 8 y espero que les guste y también ¿Que pasara en el próximo capitulo? ni yo lo sé bueno le doy mil gracias a SUPER GROJFAN. relamente la admiro y para serle franca tiene que abrirse una cuenta por que la verdad es muy buena.**

**Sin mas nada que decir...Adiós..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Después del beso.

Laney_ !COREY JARON RIFFIN ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA SIN VERGÜENZA QUE LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES JUGAR CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMÁS SABES QUE TE ODIO! Dijo Laney saliendo corriendo mientras lloraba .

Corey_ a que se refirió con sentimiento... tengo que aceptarlo la quiero y tengo que terminar con July. Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su cuarto.

**Al día siguiente.**

Corey se levanto a la 8 e hizo su rutina de siempre y luego se fue hacia la casa de July para terminar con ella ya que si quería estar con Laney tenía que hacerlo.

Corey fue caminado hacia la casa de July y justo cuando iba llegando vio que July estaba saludando a un chico que Corey nunca había visto y justo cuando creía que era un simple amigo de ella se besaron y Corey con furia y rabia fue hacia donde ellos.

Corey_ me estabas engañando a claro ya se que hacías en el cine justo el día en que me dijiste que ibas al dentista y sabes que terminamos.

July_ y tu de que hablas besándote con tu amiga cuando estabas de novio conmigo.

Corey_ si y fue un accidente pero tu que me dice ya es la tercera vez que te veo con un chico.

July_ ¿y? tu te la pasas con Laney.

Corey_ ella es mi compañera de banda y mi mejor amiga y ella estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo y si por tener una novia tengo que dejar de juntarme con mi mejor amiga la que estuvo a mi lado pues te equivocas.

July_ esta bien terminamos pero sabes que te vas arrepentir Corey Jaron Riffin.

Corey_ eso solo te lo crees tu. Dijo mientras se daba mientras daba vuelta y se iba directo a su casa.

**Con Laney.**

Laney ya se había despertado estaba junto con Mindy y Angela.

Mindy_ y ¿que fue lo que paso a noche?

Laney_ Corey me beso y menos mal que no me lleve el collar por que hay si me descubre.

Angela_ si y que pasara con Lena.

Laney_ seguirá siendo parte de mi pero no la voy a mostrar.

En eso Laney se transforma en Lena.

Ambas_ hola Lena.

Lena_ hola chicas.

Mindy_ sabes que Laney no te va a dejar volver a salir ¿cierto?

Lena_ si pero lo respeto y bueno para aprovechar este momento me voy un rato al parque.

Angela_ si quieres te acompaño ya que me quede de ver con alguien.

Mindy_ con ¿Quien?

Angela_ secreto y Lena yo solo te voy a acompañar asta un poco mas aya de la entrada.

Lena_ esta bien.

Mindy_ bueno yo me voy a mi casa ya que no tengo nada que hacer pero si me necesitan solo llamen.

Lena_ esta bien.

Leba y Angela de despidieron de Mindy y luego se fueron directamente al parque.

**En el Parque.**

Lena_ oye Angela con quien te vas a encontrar.

Angela_ con un chico que conocí hace unas dos semanas es muy divertido y muy lindo.

Lena_ creo que te gusta.

Angela_ solo lo veo como un amigo no es nada del otro mundo.

Lena_ oye a mi no me engañas se que te gusta.

Angela_ claro que no. Dijo mientras se puso rojas como el cabello de Laney.

Lena_con que no y ¿Por que tu cara esta roja como el cabello de mi hermana?

Angela_ hay ya lo admito Angel me gusta feliz.

Lena_ no sabes cuanto.

Angela_ bueno me tengo que ir ya que ahí está Angel. Dijo señalando al chico de cabellos rubios .

Lena_ suerte amiga.

Angela se despide de Lena y se fue directo con Angel mientras que Lena seguía caminado hasta que llego a un lugar que se parecía mucho al de la película *Enredados* solo que esté tenía una hermosa laguna y un viajes de arboles y muchas rosas.

Lena siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con Corey.

Lena_ Hola Corey *Laney_ genial tantas personas en la tierra y tenía que ser él*

Corey_ Hola Lena ¿Como estás?

Lena_ bien pero creo que tu no lo estás.

Corey_ algo así termine con July ella era gran mentirosa y una perra.

Lena_ enserio que mal *Laney_ eso era de esperarse*

Corey_ si la verdad sí.

**Con Angela.**

Angelas estaba con Angel en el mismo sitió donde ser conocieron y hablaban de cosas al azar.

Angel_ y ¿Que me cuentas?

Angela_ si te cuento todo lo que me pasa a la semana creerías que estoy loca.

Angel_ no creo.

Angela_ si claro y ¿Tu?

Angel_ nada solo me di cuenta de que me gusta una chica muy linda.

Angela_ y ¿Quien es? Dijo curiosa y un poco dudosa ya que si no era ella se sentiría fatal.

Angel_ la veo casi todo los día en este parque.

Angela_ ¿Que? en este parque y ¿como es?

Angel_ muy hermosa con su cabello rojizo cual carmín y ojos azules cual mar. (ese es el color de ojos de Angela)

Angela_ ¿Quien es?

Angel_ la tengo enfrente de mi. Dijo mientras se acercaba a Angela y la agarraba por la cintura y la besada.

No paso ni un momento cuando Angela le correspondió.

**Con Corey y Lena.**

Corey_ y ¿Que paso con el idiota de tu amigo?

Lena_ siguió siendo idiota como siempre *Laney_ y vas a seguir con ese juego*

Corey_ creo que ambos estamos en las misma.

Lena_ y ¿Porque?

Corey_ ambos seguimos en un amor no correspondido.

Lena_ cierto.

Corey_ si. *Pensamiento de Corey: Lena es muy linda creo que se parase un poco a Laney *

Lena_ si bueno así es la vida tal vez hay alguien más para ti o para mi. Dijo mientras que extrañamente los cachetes de Lena se sonrojaron

Corey_ si. Dijo igual que Lena.

Ambos se vieron por un momento y de repente acabaron en un beso.

**Continuara.**

**Hola chicos perdón por la tardanza y un mensaje a super grojfan ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA URGENTE! Y ¿Que pasara en el próximo capitulo? descubran lo aquí**

**Adiós...**


	10. Chapter 10 Final

**Capitulo 10 **

**Final.**

**Hola chicos aquí tienen el fina de la historia y bueno espero que les guste y mensaje para SUPER GROJFAN: gracias por tu idea pero ya termine el capitulo en cuaderno pero si quieres puedes ayudar en la otra historia *La realidad* claro después del capitulo 6 ya que ese ya lo escribí bueno el fic.**

Después de besarse Corey vió a Lena a los ojos.

Corey_ Laney.

Lena se transforma.

Corey_ ¿Como pudiste?

Laney_ ya no quería... Fue interrumpida.

Corey_ Laney me engañaste difrasandote de Lena ¿Por que lo iciste?

Laney_ Corey yo...Volvió a ser interrumpida.

Corey_ tu ¿que? me había empezado a ilusionar con Lena por que por mis estupideces tu no quería y vaya forma en la que me entero que tu y Lena son la misma persona. Dijo enojado y casi gritando.

Laney_ tal vez si me dejaras hablar te lo diría pero si es así que clase de chico ilusiona a su mejor amiga teniendo una novia que es un zorra o tal vez lo sabía y te quisiste desquitar con alguien y me elegiste a mi... y yo como estupida muerta de lo celos y luego tu vienes y haces que me confunda dime ¡QUE CLASE DE IDIOTA HACE ESO COREY JARON RIFFIN!

Corey_ entones si crees que soy esa clase de persona y esa clase de idiota por que sigue siendo mi amiga...pues ahora ni eso somos y sabes que Penn si quieres no vengas al ensayo de mañana.

Laney_ quieres saber por que soy tu amiga por que te amo imbécil o mejor dicho te amaba y sabes que si iré al ensayo mañana por que no soy una estupida que por un idiota va a dejar algo que le gusta.

Corey_ ¡BIEN!

Laney_¡BIEN!

Ambos se fueron hacia sus casas.

**Con Angela y Angel.**

Angel y Angela se habían terminado de besar.

Angel_ ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Angela_ si.

se volvieron a besar.

**Con Corey.**

Corey había llegado a su casa en donde estaba su hermana Cecilia esperándolo.

Corey_ Hola Ceci. Dijo emanando un aura triste.

Cecilia_ hola hermano te sientes bien.

Corey_ no ademas de que termina que July que era una zorra...Y descubri que Laney era Lena. (Cecilia sabía todo)

Cecilia_ ¿Que?

Corey_ si ella me engaño.

Cecilia_ tal vez ella no tenía esa intención.

Corey_ y ¿Por que no me lo dijo? o ¿Por que no se alejo?

Cecilia_ solo ella sabe ¿Por que lo hizo?

Corey_ Hermana hablamos luego ya que fue un día muy agotado. Dijo dirijiendose a su cuarto.

Cecilia_ está bien descansa.

**Con Laney.**

Laney estaba en su casa con Mindy y Angela.

Mindy_ hay amiga en la que te metiste.

Laney_ si hay como quisiera golpear a Corey la verdad no lo entiendo.

Angela_ bueno ya, no sera mejor que te vayas a dormir y hablamos luego.

Laney_ está bien y ahora que me acuerdo que paso con Angel.

Angela_ te cuento luego o mejor dicho te lo presento luego. Dijo poiendose atras de Mindy ya que ella ya estaba cerca de la puerta.

Mindy_ ¿Quien es Angel? Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Laney_ es el chico que le gusta a Ange...

Angela_ adiós Laney nos vemos luego. Dijo empujando a Mindy.

Mindy_ ¡OYE!

Las chicas se fuerony Laney subio a su cuarto y se quedo dormida.

**Al día siguiente.**

Laney se despertó e hizo su rutina de siempre luego bajo desayunar y luego se fue al garaje aunque la verdad no quería ver a Corey.

Al llegar solo ve a Corey.

Laney_ Hola Jaron. Dijo volteando el rostro para no ver a Corey ya que en sus ojos había una mezcla de furia y tristeza.

Corey_ Hola Penn ¿Por qué viniste?

Laney_ soy parte de la vanda así que solo por una estupida pelea no voy a dejar a los ensayo.

Corey_ segura menten nos engaña siendo bajita de otra banda... Aun no logro entender por que lo hiciste.

Laney_ yo no lo iba hacer todo esto empezó el día que trajiste a la tarántula esa y ella y yo tenemos un conflicto y yo salí Corriendo al parque para que no me vieran llorar pero casualmente tu estabas pasando por ahí y no que quedo otro remedio que transformarme.

Corey_ si claro y ¿Por que estabas llorando?

Laney_ Corey Lena era mi hermana que murió cuando yo tenía 6 años y me dolió mucho y la condenada de July se la pasa recordándomelo solo por el simple hecho de que yo soy la que esta cerca de ti y para ella yo era una amenaza de donde lo habrá sacado no sé.

En eso entra los gemelos.

Laney_ hola chicos.

Kin/Kon_ hola.

Corey_ hola par.

Laney_ mejor empecemos a ensayar.

Todos menos Laney_si.

Los chicos comenzaron a tocar y Laney a cantar (Underneath it- violettta)

**Underneath it**

No, who knows what it's like?

Behind these eyes, behind this mask

I, wish we could rewind and turn back time

To correct the past

Oh, baby, I wish I could tell you

How I fell but I can't 'cause I scared to

Oh, boy, I wish I could say that

Underneath it all

I'm still the one you love

Still the one you're dreaming of

Underneath it all

I'm missing you so much

Baby, let's not give it up

Now, I'm lost in my mind

Don't want to hide, but I'm can't escape

I, I wanna a new start

'Cause you're my true heart, no more masquerades

Oh, baby, I wish I could tell you

How I fell but I can't 'cause I scared to

Oh, boy, I wish I could say that

Underneath it all

I'm still the one you love

Still the one you're dreaming of

Underneath it all

I'm missing you so much

Baby, let's not give it up

I don't wanna give this up

So I'm putting on a show

'Cause what we have it's true

And I don't want to let it go

I know that you feel in love

Keep it if you can't see

I know one day you will discover

Underneath it's me

Oh, baby, I wish I could tell you

How I fell but I can't 'cause I scared to

Oh, boy, I wish I could say that

Underneath it all

I'm still the one you love

Still the one you're dreaming of

Underneath it all

I'm missing you so much

Baby, let's not give it up

Let's not give it up

Al terminar de cantar los chicos se quedan impresionado excepto Corey

Kin_ te que genial Laney.

Kon_ de donde la sacaste.

Laney_ solo la compuse. Dijo mientros bajaba del escenario y se iba del garaje mientras que Corey solo se le quedaba viendo.

Pasaron 6 semanas y Corey y Laney no se hablaban ya que Laney se la pasaba evadiendo lo.

La canción que compuso Laney se hizo muy famosa y muy escuchada pero hacía que Corey se sintiera arrepentido por todo.

Un día Laney estaba en el centro comercial en un restaurante de eso para jóvenes ella estaba sentada en una silla tomándose un batido de chocolate cuando escucho a alguien hablar en el escenario.

¿?_ está canción la compuse para alguien ala cual trate muy mal por un estúpido enojo y ahora la perdía su nombre es Laney Penn.

La música comenzó a sonar y luego el "desconocido" comezón a cantar o mejor dicho a rapear (Porta- mi rosa negra)

**Mi rosa negra.**

Tu eres mi rosa negra...tus pétalos son mi vida..

tus espinas mis heridas...

Eres la luz oscura que buscaba mi tristeza,

tus espinas se convierten en pétalos llenos de belleza,

nunca marchitas

se estremece tu cuerpo como una hiedra

inconfundible..

jamás dejarás de ser mi rosa negra...

Mi incomparable flor en este hermoso jardín,

tu deslumbrante pelo negro destella el mejor jazmín.

Te escojí por ser diferente a las demás rosas,

tu eres única,

tus espinas me protegen hoy tus pétalos visten mi túnica..

te quiero, te adoro..quiero posar en tu caliz..

busco un porqué,

¿por qué sin ti todo lo veo gris?

quiero ser feliz y si tus pétalos marchitan yo marchito,

eres la razón porque lucho, si te quitas la vida me la quito...

para siempre..

Recordaré el último pétalo caído,

pero no aceptaré la realidad cuando tu te hayas ido.

Aunque no estés, tu nombre permanecerá entre mis labios,

aunque te vayas de mi boca jamás saldrá un adiós,

pues te querré eternamente,

eternamente marcada mi piel...

Tu color negro es la tinta que escribe sobre este papel,

Donde narro cada beso, cada caricia, cada abrazo que te dí...

floreces dentro de mí...

tu eres mi inconfundible, eres mi vida.

Me recuerda cada lágrima desprendida de aquel tiempo...

mira,

miento de no aceptar que te perdí tan solo hace un momento...

y sigo sin aceptarlo quiero lanzarme al vacío

para olvidar que te fuiste de mi mano y no quisiste regresar...

olvidarte será imposible pero quitarme la vida no..

borrame de tu camino,

si no..que me maten tus espinas..

No me quedan suficientes lágrimas que caer por mis retinas

Y mis ganas de vivir se van cada vez que tu me esquivas

No reconozco haberte perdido ahora soy hombre muerto

Quiero volar hacia el cielo y no estar aquí cuando hayas vuelto

Marchita mi esperanza, saber que lo nuestro es imposible

solo soy un simple amigo..

Me despido con balas de este calibre...

Mi rosa negra...ya marchitaron todos sus pétalos

su raíz queda muy atrapada en un recuerdo

su frágil estructura la convierte en tan bella

su color desteñido hizo que me fijara en ella. (Bis)

Mi rosa negra...

tan mustria por dentro y bella por fuera,

cada pétalo que cae es una lágrima cualquiera

eres única y todas te envidian

tu color negro se va destiñendo con el paso de los días

Te guardo en mi vitrina,

es un recuerdo muerto

que en silencio sigue existiendo y guarda un sentimiento,

brotas en un edén, en un sin fín...

te sientes rara, diferente...

para mí especial porque en mi vida encajas...

eso de diferencia a veces piensas,

te preguntas el por qué de tu existencia

tu eres tu única creencia..

estás en una realidad diversa a todas las demás,

tu personalidad varía, distintas formas de pensar...

Eres única, de cada mil rosas negras hay tres!

marginadas de la sociedad por el color de su piel,

o por ser distintas...

yo fuí egoísta y tu fría,

nada más verte en aquel jardín quise que fueras mía!

¡¿Por qué?!

¿por qué estás al borde de la extinción?

¡¿Por qué?!

¿por qué eres tan bella y rozas la perfección?

un corazón tan puro y frágil pero parece tan fuerte desde el exterior

y el interior sufre por depresión, la muerte...

Para ella es algo dulce sentir el sabor de la sangre,

el viento ondea sus pétalos como un sauce...

aparentas lo que no eres,

pero quiero poder conocerte porque no hacerlo me hiere!

Estoy loko por tus espinas

que se clavan son parte de mí, formas parte d mi vida...

Tu voz dulce me susurra en el oídoo...

el tiempo se ha parado y mis latidos se han quedao contigo..!

Mi rosa negra...ya marchitaron todos sus pétalos

su raíz queda muy atrapada en un recuerdo

su frágil estructura la convierte en tan bella

su color desteñido hizo que me fijara en ella.. (Bis)

Mi rosa negra...(x7)

Laney se quedo en shock ya que sabía que era corey y despuésde escuchar la canción Laney se marcho...

Había pasado una semana desde lo del centro comercial y Corey y Laney no habían hablado ni siquiera se habían visto.

Un día Laney estaba caminando por el parque y vio a Corey sentado en una banca y decidió acercarse.

Laney_ Hola. Dijo poniendose al frente.

Corey_ Hola. Dijo levantando la mirada.

Laney_ me puedo sentar.

Corey_ claro.

Laney se sienta.

Laney_ oye Corey lo siento.

Corey_ no tienes por que hacerlo yo fui el que inicio todo estó.

Laney_ la verdad es que... No puedo terminar de hablar cuando sintió los labios de Corey sobre los suyos.

Después de besarse.

Corey_ Laney solo te pido algo...Que seas mi novia.

Laney lo besa.

Corey_ eso es si.

Laney_ si.

Corey y Laney se hicieron novio y desde ese día la banda fue un poco más reconocida y se preguntaran que paso con Angela , Mindy, Lena y July.

Angela era muy feliz con Angel que incluso se volvió el compositor de Grojband...Mindy sse convirtio en la representante de grojband petición de Laney..Lena salía aparecia de vez en cuando e incluso se volvio muy amiga de Kin y Kon... Y July ella recibió su merecido Laney conto todo lo que ella era realmente y bueno la rayaron como la perra del liceo y hasta los padres la comenzaron a tratar mal.

Y colorín colorado este fic se a acabado.

**-FIN-**

**Hola chicos bien aquí está el final espero que les guste y bueno muchas gracias a SUPER GROJFAN por todo lo que me ayudo y espero que me siga ayudando que incluso la concidero como una amiga... y muchas gracias a todos los demas que por sus comentarios que me daban animos para seguirla.**

**Chaooooo**


End file.
